


when the morning comes

by crutchiebytheway



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Angst, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crutchiebytheway/pseuds/crutchiebytheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Oscar meet every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the morning comes

"I fuckin' hate you."

Oscar grinds his teeth at Jack's words. "Yeah, sure you do," he says before leaning back in to kiss him.

"It's true."

Oscar reaches out for Jack's hands and pulls himself closer. His eyes dart to the side; their alleyway is still empty.

"Huh, and why's that, Cowboy?" Oscar asks, lips dangerously close to Jack's.

Jack pushes back on Oscar, freeing himself from the wall as he spits out his words.

"You betrayed us, all of us, Oscar. I know that Weasel ain't your uncle. You haven't got any family, 'cept for Morris. And you sell us out, for what? Few extra cents at the end of the day?"

Jack huffs, releases Oscar's hands to run his own through his hair, and slides to the ground. 

"You teach me everything I know, and then leave once I'm locked up in the Refuge? Why? We were your family."

"Hey, I take care of the guy who takes care of me," says Oscar weakly, now sitting across from Jack.

"We took care of you."

Oscar sits quietly, not wanting to break the silence. 

Jack does it instead, by leaning over to where Oscar is sitting. Their lips meet again.

"And yet," Jack says between breaths. "You've got me comin' back to you. How'd you do that, Oscar?"

Oscar laughs at that, and rests his forehead on Jack's.

"Maybe it's 'cause you love me."

Realizing what he said, Oscar waits. This was not something he had planned to admit.

"Yeah," Jack replies quietly. "Yeah, maybe I do."

Oscar can't help himself. He brings a hand to the back of Jack's neck and pulls him closer.

He almost has trouble kissing Jack, he's smiling so wide. God, it feels good to smile like that again.

"You know, I love you too."

"Look at you, all smiley," Jack teases. "I miss having you around."

"Even if me and Morris were back in the lodging house, we couldn't be like this there. You know that."

"Yeah, I know that."

"We should head back. Morris'll be wonderin' were I am," Oscar suggests.

"Yeah," Jack replies. "I'll see ya."

Oscar watches him leave, knowing full well that tomorrow morning Jack will taunt him and insult his brother, and that he'll tease Jack right back. He knows that his heart will beat faster and faster as Jack moves up in line and reaches forward for his papes. He knows because it happens every morning.

But he's glad for the moments they have together, away from judging eyes. He lives for those moments where he can pretend he was never promoted.

Oscar gets up and starts to walk back. He's already counting down until when he and Jack will meet again.


End file.
